


Take Me Up, Cast Me Away

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Episode: s04e12-13 The Sword in the Stone, Excalibur, Gen, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: "Thenne he drewe his swerd Excalibur, but it was so breyght in his enemyes eyen that it gaf light lyke thirty torchys."





	Take Me Up, Cast Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> For Emrys_MK without whose encouragement I wouldn't even have signed up. And many thanks to the talented LFB72 for looking this over and providing valuable advice!
> 
> This was fun! Please excuse the unimaginativeness

**Author's Note:**

> I know Arthur is not actually wearing a cape in the first scene, but I thought it suited the composition better. Trying out a different style. I was also challenging myself by not setting swatches in advance and work just by sampling colours already put down to see if I get a more cohesive colour scheme. Dunno if it worked. I'll keep learning. 
> 
> Before I started, I had this vague notion of quoting from Avalon High, which I had read ages and ages ago. Time had distorted my memory of the quote and I had thought it would be a poetic line about how Arthur lifting up the sword was so majestic and the world increased in clarity or something. Then I looked it up. You should have seen my face when I discovered what the lines actually were. I am so embarrassed to even type them here jfc but I gonna anyway because I love embarrassing myself. So here
> 
> "Because suddenly, everything seemed brighter—sharper—more colorful. The dark shadows beneath the roots of the trees and at the base of the boulders seemed…well, darker.  
> And the green of the leaves overhead seemed…greener."
> 
> *covers face with hands* Anyway I'm quoting Malory instead.


End file.
